thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Neathbow
The Neath has a unique rainbow of seven colors, almost all with interesting psychological effects. This is known as the Neathbow. Several of these colors are present in ray-drenched cinders, and many are also used in fireworks. Irrigo "I is for IRRIGO. No one remembers why. Irrigo colours the forgotten corners of home." The color of the fog in the Cave of the Nadir . The hue of a Fluke-Core. It infuses the spring in the Forgotten Quarter from which that legendary memory-loss drink, Bottled Oblivion, is sourced. Those who see it lose their memories, and if one dies from exposure to the color, thick bony plates will grow over their eyes - creating Eyeless Skulls. It's the color of things that need to be forgotten, like Midnighters' robes and shrine-covers. Irrigo fireworks can help dull memories of hard times. Irrigo's name comes from the Latin irrigo, meaning to flood or overwhelm. irrigo.png|Irrigo fog. Beware. irrigogoggles.png|Irrigo-infused neathglass goggles. irrigosuit.png|An irrigo-infused parabola-linen suit. irrigodress.png|An irrigo-infused parabola-linen frock. Midnighter.png|A midnighter and his shrine to St. Joshua. Both are wrapped in irrigo. Amber6.png|A fluke-core - irrigo amber. Violant '' "V marks VIOLANT when blood is shed in a spired place. Violant ink is employed for the most desperate treaties..." Violant is irrigo's counterpart; it is a color that lingers in one's memory. It's very hard to forget anything written in the violant ink Correspondents use. Violant fireworks, thus, are hard to forget. Cosmogone '' ''"C lights COSMOGONE, the colour of remembered suns. The fecund, the foetid, the fungal: these flourish in the glow of cosmogone." A color heavily associated with Parabola. Under its light, fungus flourishes, as do things that lurk behind mirrors. It's the most prominent color in a Ray-drenched Cinder, and it's the tint of a Glassman's spectacles. The name "cosmogone" probably comes from the word "cosmogony", the study of the origin of the solar system, or of the universe. Peligin '' "P drowns in PELIGIN, the colour of the deepest zee." Peligin is the hue of the waters near the Zee floor and those of the land of the dead: the darkest blue there is. It's the color of the eyes of Monster-Hunters, as they have consumed the peligin flesh of zee-monsters. The term "peligin" likely comes from the Latin pelagus, meaning the sea. Apocyan '' "A wakes APOCYAN, the blue of memory and brightest coral."'' The color of coral, of the Zee's waves, and of memory. Chess pieces of this color are highly prized. Crooked-Crosses often lacquer their crosses in this color. And an apocyanic piece of amber may be what brings down the Bazaar... apocyanchess.png|An apocyanic chess-piece. Highly prized. scintillack.png|Blue scintillack. Technically apocyan. Bright enough to light up the zee. crookedcross.png|The cross of a Crooked-Cross, lacquered in apocyan and blue. Viric '' "Behind your mirror, V names VIRIC, the colour of shallow sleep."'' The green of shallow sleep and light from mirrors. It's heavily associated with the Fingerkings - Fingerking-possessed Clay Men's (and the Somnolent Hyena's) eyes burn with viric fire, and a box of dream-snakes will also glow viric. Viric fireworks induce lassitude - sweet dreams. The word "viric" probably comes from the Latin vivo, "alive". Gant '' "G is lost in GANT, which remains when all other colours are eaten. Gant can be found where shadows are myriad."'' The color one sees in the dark. The color of the Eater of Names' boat. More beige than one might expect. Zee-beasts go to a place called the Gant Pole to die. Gant ink is used to remove false tattoos; it's also an invisible ink, meant for writing Licentiates' aliases. Gant fireworks show depth of feeling - grandiose but a bit arrogant. Category:Other Things of Significance